Fiber Optic Service (“FiOS”) is an internet/TV/phone service that employs optical fibers running from a distribution company's facilities into individual homes and offices. Other broadband network topologies are also used to convey such services. Typically, a network interface device (“NID”) is installed at a service-accessible location external to a home or office to terminate a broadband access network. The NID provides an interface between the access network and the home or office network devices.
The NID receives power from the customer's premises, which requires running cabling/wires from the NID to a power source. To provide power for the NID during power failures, a back-up battery, in addition to signal bearing cabling/wires, is typically placed somewhere inside the customer's premises (internal to the home or the office) and plugged into a regular electrical power outlet. Thus, additional cablings/wires from the NID to the battery back-up unit are needed.